This invention relates to a package substation which consists of a transformer, a switchgear of the high-tension side, and a low-tension switch-board. So far, the package substation of this type has been made up, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, of a transformer container 11 which accommodates elements 3, a high-tension side switchgear container 12 accommodating an element 5, and a low-tension switch-board container 13 accommodating an element 6, the containers being installed in a separately constructed substation tank 1. The above-mentioned conventional setup, however, involves defects as mentioned below. Namely, increased number of containers are required to accommodate the elements and increased amounts of steel boards are required to construct the substation tank, resulting in the increased manufacturing cost. Furthermore weights and dimensions are increased so that increased costs are required for transportation and installation.